Leave It All To Me
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: Bad Title, I couldn't think of anything else. When a new video game is plugged in, Vanellope quickly befriends the main character, Asa. When Asa begins to hang out with Vanellope more, she sees the obvious attraction between her and Ralph, and she decides to embrace the part of her code that loves to match people up. T because I'm paranoid.


**Hi everyone! As it is blandly obvious, I am new to the Wreck-It Ralph archive. My usual archive is KND and Cars. Well, I hope you enjoy! It usually takes me a while to get used to writing in a different archive. Though I don't think it would be so hard for me to write Calhoun since I'm an avid Glee watcher... but yea, anyways... let get this show on the road!**

**Full Summary: When a new game is added to the arcade, Asa, the main character, instantly forms a friendship with Vannelope. When Asa and her best friend, Gijutsu meet the rest of Vannelope's group of friends, Asa see's the obvious bond that she and Ralph share. What's a video game character to do? RalphXVannelope FelixXTamora**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Wreck-It Ralph, but I do own Asa and Gijutsu! And that is about it... really, I don't even own my brain, I have joint ownership of that with my twin sister. It's not fun...**

**Words: 1,102**

* * *

Vanellope watched from her view of the arcade as a new game was plugged in. The words _Shin Samurai_ were printed in big, blue letters. On the side of the console were the two main characters: a teenage girl with blue hair in two big pigtails, the same blue eyes, and blue cat ears. She wore a tight red outfit and red gloves. She held a long sword in her hand that was engraved with weird symbols that Vanellope couldn't read. Next to the girl, was a boy. He had flaming red hair, red eyes, and red cat ears. He wore a loose fitting graphic tee of a with a computer surrounded in circles (like an atom) and he had a device held in his hand and a head set that was fastened to his human ear.

Vanellope couldn't wait until closing time to meet the new characters. They looked so cool to hang out with! She quickly returned to her starting position when she saw the owner go towards the doors, ready to open for the day.

* * *

"Closing time!" Shouted the girl from the Dance game as the owner left the arcade.

Vanellope quickly made her way to the train that would take her to Grand Central Station. From what she saw of the _Shin Samurai_, she wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of that girl. Which made Vanellope all that more eager to meet the two characters.

Upon arriving, she ran into her favorite hero.

"Ralph!" Vanellepe shouted, as she hugged the stinkbrain.

"Hey, Kiddo." Ralph said to the President of Sugar Rush.

"You wanna come with me to meet the new characters of the new game?" Vanellope asked.

"There's a new game?" Ralph asked, funny, he hasn't seen one being plugged in.

"Yea, it's by Sugar Rush so you wouldn't have seen it being plugged in this morning." Vanellope pointed to the plug that had been plugged in next to her game that read the title of the game.

"Shin Samurai." Ralph said just as the two teens from the console walked out. The girls cat ears were twitching madly.

Vanellope ran up to the two, "Hi! I'm President Vanellope Von Shweets of Sugar Rush." She said, introducing herself as Ralph walked up next to her, "and this is Ralph of Fix-It Felix Junior." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." The girl replied, "I'm Asa Hikari, this is my best friend, Gijutsu Otaku."

"So what exactly are you?" Vanellope asked.

"Vanellope! You can just flat out ask that!" Ralph said.

"Whatever, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said with a roll of her eyes as Asa chuckled.

"It is quite all right, Ralph." Asa replied, "We are Neko's, which is when a human has characteristics of a cat, like having ears and and a tail," upon the mention of the tail, Asa used her tail to tap on Vanellope's shoulder, making the young president giggle. "We also are equipped with their speed, agility, and keen sense of hearing and smell." Asa concluded.

"I see..." Vanellope replied, "What language is your game? I've never heard of the words Shin Samurai."

"It's a Japanese game that is based off of an anime series. In English, the game reads The New Samurai. In English, my name is Morning Light and Gijutsu's name is Technology Geek." Asa explained.

"Why are you guys named that?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, the fate of Japan rests in my hands, and if I don't succeed in my mission, Japan won't see the next morning, so I am the person who brings the morning light." Asa explained, "As for Gijutsu, he is the technology wiz and always helps to upgrade the weapons by the player collecting parts in the game while I'm searching for Oni, which are the villains in my game."

"So you're the Samurai and Gijutsu is the Shin, right?" Vanellope asked with a cock of her head.

"Yea, your sure are the clever one." Asa said.

"Does he talk?" Vanellope asked, looking at the red Neko.

"Of course I talk." Gijutsu replied in an annoyed tone as Vanellope held up her hands in defense.

"You'll have to excuse him, Vanellope. He's really grumpy most of the time. It's the way he's coded." Asa said as Gijutsu shot his friend a look.

"Hey, Ralph! There you are!" Came the voice of Felix, as he and Tamora walked up to them.

"Sorry Felix, I would have gotten to Tapper's earlier but Vanellope wanted to meet the new characters." Ralph said when they joined the group.

"Why hello!" Felix said seeing Asa. "I'm Fix-It Felix Junior from Fix-It Felix Junior." His wife hit him on the head with her gun, creating a large bump on the handyman's head. Using his hammer, he hit his head and fixed it.

"I'm Asa Hikari, this is Gijutsu Otaku. We're from Shin Samurai ." Asa introduced.

"I'm Sergeant Tamora Calhoun of Hero's Duty." Tamora introduced.

"So, you guys want to come to Tapper's with us?" Felix asked the Neko's.

The two teens exchanged a glance, "Sure, why not." She said as Felix led the way to Tapper's.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave me your comments if I should continue this or not. I'm always really self conscious when I post in a new archive for the first time...**

**~Iron Morgan**


End file.
